


Maple and Brown Sugar

by chemistink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alternate Universe - High School, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!cas, heat - Freeform, mention of pups, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistink/pseuds/chemistink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It scared him when he let himself get lost in those thoughts, in that sweet smell. One day, Dean would present. And he would be a beautiful Alpha, strong, fierce, loyal. He would be nothing less than perfect Alpha. Which would mean that they would have to go their separate ways, creating their own families. Which left him to wonder, yet again, if his Omega would smell even half as good as this.</p><p>Something flared deep in his stomach, causing him to feel the red slowly bleed into his eyes. He could feel the change, feel his eyes narrowing, a scent hitting his nose like a wave crashing onto the shore. Maple and brown sugar was now slowly shifting into the smell of vanilla and cherries. It was so sweet in the air, he actually thought he could feel his teeth hurting just from the smell of it. It shifted again, going from a distant memory of peanut butter mixed with honey, the soft smell of rain, settling finally on a scent so delicious, he found himself salivating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple and Brown Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first stint into the A/B/O type thing that I have somehow found myself so very fond of. Hopefully, if all goes well in my head, this will not be a one shot. Here's hoping it spawns more. Thank you to my beautiful beta, Meg, for being the most awesome person on the face of the earth.

**Maple and Brown Sugar**

 

He wondered to himself if this was what it would feel like when he met his mate. That warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach, that tingle in his nose, the smell that permeated every surface around him. He felt like he could close his eyes and just take deep breaths of the smell until he was either asleep, sated or so relaxed that the other two had just happened without his knowledge. This had to be what it would be like. There was no doubt about it in his mind. He just wondered if he would enjoy the company of his Omega as much as he enjoyed the company of his best friend, Dean Winchester.

 

He knew that Dean would never present as an Omega. It had been by pure happenstance that he had been an Alpha after all this time. He thought back to all the timid words, his shy nature, his soft spoken words. How he had been graced with the power of such had been a miracle. His family even said so, having expected him to be a demure Beta perhaps but waiting for the more than likely Omega to show. And when his eyes had flashed a ring of red that bled into the color of his irises, no one had been more surprised than him.

 

Here he sat, as he always had on school nights, leaning against the wall that the bed was pressed up against, watching his best friend since as long as he could remember wander around the room aimlessly. It was drawing closer to the time that he would have to make his way home and he was far more reluctant now than he had ever been in the many years they had done this. The room smelled more like home than his own house. He felt more comfortable and at ease here than he did around his own family.

 

It scared him when he let himself get lost in those thoughts, in that sweet smell. One day, Dean would present. And he would be a beautiful Alpha, strong, fierce, loyal. He would be nothing less than perfect Alpha. Which would mean that they would have to go their separate ways, creating their own families. Which left him to wonder, yet again, if his Omega would smell even half as good as this.

 

Something flared deep in his stomach, causing him to feel the red slowly bleed into his eyes. He could feel the change, feel his eyes narrowing, a scent hitting his nose like a wave crashing onto the shore. Maple and brown sugar was now slowly shifting into the smell of vanilla and cherries. It was so sweet in the air, he actually thought he could feel his teeth hurting just from the smell of it. It shifted again, going from a distant memory of peanut butter mixed with honey, the soft smell of rain, settling finally on a scent so delicious, he found himself salivating.

 

Red was finally eclipsing blue. Black was pushing the color to the edge, pupils dilating as something inside of him snapped. _Omega._ He could feel the word bubbling inside of him. His blood ran hot through his veins and he felt primal urges tearing away at everything he had ever been taught, ever known. He was an Alpha in that moment. And his Omega was close.

 

Green eyes turned to him, the outlying ring tinged gold. A coincidence, he told himself. Pure coincidence. Or so he let himself believe before he watched eyes that looked like kiwis and water lily petals turn dark, that ring of gold turning molten as it coursed through filaments. Lips that looked softer than a rose fell apart, breath shallow as they went dry, tongue trying helplessly to moisten them.

 

The tension in the air between them was palpable, sitting heavy like a fog. The world stopped for a second as they stared, nostrils flaring, scents filling the room, mixing together. It smelled like home. It smelled like Alpha and Omega and everything that made sense. It smelled like mate.

 

“...Dean…” His voice was rough, grittier than usual as he tried to keep from allowing his body to move on its own accord, wanting to claim his mate more than he wanted to breathe. “Dean. You’re…”

 

Heat. It was probably the worst thing about presenting as an Omega. You present by going into your very first heat. And if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, Dean just so happened to fall into his first heat in his bedroom with his best friend he had been pining for. His best friend who as an Alpha. His best friend who smelled like leather and spices, who had eyes bluer than the sky and clear water on a bright summer day, who stuck around because he cared about him. The only Alpha he had ever met that made his wish he could be at least a Beta to give them a chance at something more. But fate loved to mess with Dean Winchester.

 

The room temperature hadn’t changed but to Dean, it felt like someone had turned the heater on during a balmy summer. The hairs on his arms stood, the hair at the back of his neck sticking straight out, goosebumps covering every inch of exposed skin. He should have been disgusted when he felt the slick begin to dampen his boxer briefs. He would have been if it wasn’t for the smell of warm, freshly baked, apple pie with flaky crust and the perfect amount of cinnamon wasn’t short circuiting his brain. Every inhale of the scent made him that much more aroused, jeans too tight and his hole suddenly too empty.

 

They stared at each other for a long moment. It was painful for both of them, Dean unable to keep himself from dropping to his knees for this Alpha, present himself to be mounted. Castiel, on the other hand, was shaking physically from restraining himself. If he hadn’t, he was almost positive he would have the other boy pressed against a wall with his teeth buried in his neck. If not worse.

 

“Cas.” Dean was panting now. The gold had all but woven itself into his eyes, shining in the dim lighting of the room. “Cas, I think I’m…”

 

Dean wouldn’t ever get to finish his sentence. Cas knew exactly what he wanted to say, he could feel it between them, in the way that his Alpha was clawing its way from deep down inside of him. This was his Omega. Dean was his mate and all of those repressed feelings that he had locked away were allowed. He wasn’t even aware that he had moved until he was crowding Dean, chests pressed together as he barely fought the urge to scent him.

 

“Omega.” It was barely a whisper. “My Omega.” _My mate_. He couldn’t believe it.

 

“Alpha.” His voice dripped like warm whiskey, burning slowly, heating his whole body through. It forced a low growl from him as hands came up to push Dean’s hips against the wall behind him, pinning him.

 

“Alpha, _please_.”

 

Those were the words that broke him. He buried his face in Dean’s neck, taking deep breaths of a scent so perfect, he felt like bathing in it, drowning in it. His hands pushed up the fabric of the other boy’s shirt, fingers tracing the outline of his belly button, teasing along the ridges of muscle, flicking lightly against nipples that were already hard. Dean’s body was responding to him in ways that he had only dreamed of and it was driving him mad.

 

"How are you even real right now?" Castiel growled as he teased Dean with the scrape of his teeth over his neck. He revelled in the vibration from his mate's body when he moaned. He could actually smell it when Dean’s body leaked more slick, the air growing sweeter around them. His hips were moving on their own accord, grinding against the younger boy.

 

Their hands were pulling at clothing, pushing pants down over straining erections, shirts tangling with arms that didn’t want to let go. It was a good ten minutes before they were both finally naked, standing in the middle of the bedroom, staring at each other in wonder. Castiel had paid attention in health class, he knew what was going to happen next if they didn’t stop here. The swell at the base of his cock pulsed at the idea of knotting Dean and he had to fight back his inner Alpha. Genetics be damned, he would have his best friend consent before he ever allowed himself to take.

 

“Dean. Dean, do you have any idea what’s going on right now?” His voice sounded distant to even himself, foreign. He hated that he was doing this. But he couldn’t regret this later. “Dean, you’re in heat, please…”

 

The world was swimming before the young Winchester. He could feel himself swaying on his feet as he tried to wrap his head around what was actually happening. He was an Omega. He felt like something inside of him was supposed to feel disgusted by that, hate the fact but when he let it sink that he wasn’t just any Omega, he was _**Castiel’s Omega**_ , he was fighting the urge not to drop to his knees. Not in an act of submission and not to present himself to his mate, no. He wanted to be there so Cas could slide into his mouth and fill him any way possible.

 

His best friend hadn’t even touched him more than a few heated kisses and some rough petting over clothes. And yet, he was already ruined for the rest of his life for anyone but Castiel.

 

“Dean.” He tried to get his friend’s attention again, watching those unfocused eyes go from his face to his crotch to a spot on the floor in front of him. He was rather curious about that last one but he decided not to dwell on it when he took in a deep breath, the scent of Dean and slick and mate filling him with a need he had never known before.

 

“Dean!”

 

The yell snapped him from his reverie, making Dean shake his head as he looked at his best friend. Oh. Right. His mate. ** _Castiel_**. His body was aching at the word.

 

“Cas. I… I don’t know… I always thought I was gonna be an Alpha. I have no idea what’s happening. Help me.” He groaned as his body grew hotter, knees almost giving out beneath him. “Cas, please.”

 

“Dean.” He reached out to touch his friend on the arm, refusing to move any further. “Dean, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You’re in heat.” And you’re my mate. But he couldn’t say that now, he wanted to know that Dean wanted him for more than just that. “I need to know. Do you want me to stop?”

 

“Cas…” The way his name sounded in that needy tone did not help.

 

“Dean. Do you want me to stop? Because if we don’t stop now, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself from knotting you.”

 

Knotting. He had heard about that a few times. He had heard his friends talking about it, knew the general basics of it from all the porn his group of friends had passed between themselves. Now, he could feel his body aching for it. He wanted to feel Cas knot him.

 

“Cas. Yes. Yes, no, I want…” That wasn’t even making sense in his own head. “Please, don’t stop. Please.”

 

“Dean, you have to understand what you’re asking.”

 

“I want you to knot me, Castiel.”

 

That was all it took. Cas pulled Dean to him, arms wrapped tight around his body as he pressed his nose into the curve of his neck, breathing deeply. He could smell how badly his mate wanted this, felt his body shaking with the same anticipation he was feeling. He wanted to take it slow but he could already tell that it wasn’t something that was going to happen this time around.

 

He didn’t remember moving but when he finally blinked himself back to reality, Dean’s body was bent in half over the side of his bed, knees bent against a sliver of the box spring that was exposed. His chest was pressed against the mattress, arms splayed out in front of him. His hands were palms flat against the small of his best friend’s back, holding him down. The scent of Dean’s body leaking slick was freely wafting around them now, flooding Castiel’s brain with arousal and the urge to mate, breed, fuck, claim, mark, _minematebreedmine_.

 

There were lips on his skin, teeth grazing over his shoulder blades, nipping lightly at the knobs in his spine before a tongue was tracing around, making its way down. His hips were struggling to figure out what to do, push up towards Castiel or to press into the bed for the friction against his leaking erection. He grumbled into the sheets as his cheeks burned hot from the blush there, frustrated with need.  The decision was taken from him easily when he felt two strong hands pull his cheeks apart and a warm, wet tongue pressed flat against his hole.

 

There was only a few foods in the world that Castiel would enjoy enough to eat on a regular basis. Cheeseburgers, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the corndogs at the fair Dean would drag him to every summer. None of those tastes compared to how positively delicious the sweet tang of his best friend’s slick was on his tongue. He could spend every day of the rest of his life slowly drinking from this fountain of heavenly sweetness. He would worship Dean Winchester’s body for eternity for the sake of a drop of what he was getting now.

 

“Cas!” Dean’s voice was strained and it pulled him from the trance of suckling at the tight ring of muscles dripping for him. He felt worry settling on his stomach as he waited, afraid he had done something wrong.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Alpha, I need your knot.”

 

He could have sworn he had imagined those words. They had been muffled by the way the younger boy had his face buried in the blankets. He stared at the expanse of skin laid out on the bed, replaying the words back in his head. His hands were moving on their own, thumbs rubbing over Dean’s hole, teasing at it, dipping in and flicking back out. “Dean?” He asked again, still unsure.

 

Dean’s shoulders rolled back as his head came up from the bed. “Alpha. _Cas_. Please, knot me. Breed me!”

 

Oh. Fuck.

 

Castiel had spent his first rut locked in his room with the fantasy of those words playing around in his head. He had imagined every possible scenario of having Dean at his mercy, pleading with him for his knot, to be mated, to be claimed. Puberty had not been kind to him when every orgasm he had ever coaxed from himself had been so unsatisfying. That is, until his rut and the way his imagination had him whimpering for Dean after draining him of every drop he could manage. His fantasy was now reality.

 

He would have to apologize later for not prepping Dean more.

 

The feeling of being empty made the young boy feel cold throughout his body and the way Cas was rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole was only making it worse. He keened as he tried to push his hips up, wiggling in an attempt to catch the very tip and have it slide into him. When that didn’t work, he fell to the bed with a loud moan of frustration.

 

“Alpha, if you don’t knot me soon, I swear on your unborn pups, I will tie you up and leave you in your rut!”

 

The stinging pain as Castiel’s hand came down and open palm slapped Dean’s ass made him yelp. He tried not to purr when that hand was rubbing the sore spot now. He could feel it as Cas stroked himself against his hole, the head pressing against the muscles enough to cause him to open up but not enough to push in.

 

“Bossy. I like it.” There was a soft kiss to the spot on his shoulder that he couldn’t help but bare for his mate. “Don’t you worry, my sweet Omega. I will knot you good and well.” Teeth dragged over where Dean could feel his body aching for a mark. “And I will breed you full of my pups. You’re mine, Dean. I’m gonna make damn sure the whole world knows it.”

 

There wasn’t even a second to breathe between those words and the thrust that had Cas buried to the hilt inside Dean. It was slow but it was insistent, never stopping. The loud cry from below him was the only thing that made him pause as he felt every inch of his length wrapped in velvet heat. His hands massaged Dean’s hips, moving up to knead at the muscles in his back and shoulders as he waited.

 

Neither of them were prepared for the way Dean rocked back against Castiel, grinding the cock inside him against his prostate. He cried out, muscles tightening around Cas deliciously, head falling forward in submission. The Alpha took this as his cue to take over, hands holding his love’s hips still as he fucked into him with abandon.

 

The room quickly filled with loud cries and deep moans of each others names, the sound of skin against skin drowned out by the way Dean mewled for Cas when he was hitting that spot. Cas nuzzled into his Omega’s shoulder, kissing over the spot he craved to dig his teeth into. He relished in the way Dean rubbed against him, purring like a cat as he exposed more skin to be marked.

 

It was almost over as fast as it had begun. Cas could feel the slick around his cock sliding out against his thighs. He reached his hand around, fingers trailing down the soft tufts of hair from Dean’s stomach towards his leaking erection. He was only able to trace a fingertip along the underside before he felt the spasms as Dean’s orgasm tore through his body with a scream of his name.

 

Muscles milked at his cock as he tried to think clearly enough, the thickness of his knot starting to swell and catching at the rim he was easily pounding into. He only managed a whisper against Dean’s neck as he fought for the control to hold back.

 

“Dean. I’m gonna… My mate, can I mark you?”

 

“Alpha! Mate, please, bite me. I love you, Castiel, please!”

 

The pain of teeth sinking into his neck, the way the skin broke under the pressure, was all dull by the rush of warm seed deep inside his body. A burning sensation caused him to hiss as he felt his hole stretched around the knot now swelling within him. It didn’t stop the pleasure of his heat dissipating or lessen how emotional he felt that he finally had everything he could ever want. He had Castiel, his best friend and the only Alpha he could ever imagine himself rolling over for. Now that he knew what it was like to take his knot, he was definitely going to take advantage of his mate.

 

Mate.

 

Just the thought of the word had his muscles squeezing at Castiel’s cock, milking out another orgasm from the Alpha with a pleased groan of his name.

 

“Dean. My mate. Oh, my sweet Omega, I love you.”

 

It was embarrassing how Cas was rubbing against him like a cat trying to scent his territory but he couldn’t find it in himself to argue or complain, leaning into the touches with a soft purr.

 

“Alpha, this isn’t the only time this is gonna happen, is it?”

 

The feral grin that Cas gave him had Dean wondering if he should have paid more attention in their health classes.

 

“Oh no. I’m going to breed you until you’re so full of my pups, you can’t walk.”

 

Another spurt of cum inside of him and Castiel’s words made Dean moan loud, turning back to rest his head on his arms, hips in the air, getting comfortable in his position for his mate. Presenting himself like a proper Omega for his Alpha.

 

“You’d better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It was a bit abrupt at the end, I'll admit. But I really REALLY do hope there will be more for those of you who enjoyed it <3 <3


End file.
